Humanity
by Lumiere02
Summary: Aux funérailles de Charlie Swan, Bella Cullen est confrontée à des fantômes du passé. Implique du Jacob/Leah, Jacob/Renesmée et Jacob/Bella. Traduction de la fanfiction Humanity de Meeker004.


x

Titre : Humanity  
Auteur : **Meeker004  
**Traductrice : Lumiere02  
Genre : Angst / Romance  
Rating : T  
Pairing : Jacob/Bella. Jacob/Leah. Jacob/Renesmée.  
Nombre de mots : 2 477  
Disclaimer : Cette fic n'est pas de moi, j'en ai seulement fait la traduction.

Notes : Je ne m'essaie à la traduction que depuis quelque temps seulement, alors veuillez excuser mes erreurs et les quelques lignes que je n'ai pas pu traduire, dans l'ensemble j'ai tout fait pour rester fidèle à l'histoire originale tout en essayant de faire un traduction plaisante à lire et surtout de ne pas faire de traduction mot à mot grotesque.

x

|| Humanity ||

x

Bella ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée ici.

Cela lui semblait si loin, sept jours plus tôt quand elle était revenue de chasser, cela avait été pour faire face à un Edward stoïque assis à côté du téléphone. Effrayée que quelque chose de terrible ait pu arriver à Esmé ou que Jasper ait pu soudainement perdre le contrôle encore une fois et attaquer un humain, elle accourut au côté de son mari et le supplia de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Il ne put affronter son regard alors qu'il lui tendait le morceau de papier où il avait écrit le message de Sue.

_Charlie est mort._

Après une période de comportement à moitié schizophrène, elle s'était retrouvé dans un petit cimetière de Port Angeles près du port, entouré par la verdure de Washington qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle plus de deux décennies plus tôt. Edward voulut venir avec elle, pour dire adieu à l'homme qui lui avait confié sa fille, mais d'une certaine façon, elle sut qu'il n'était pas supposé être là quand ils mettraient son père en terre.

Elle téléphona à Jacob et laissa un message à Renesmée concernant la date et l'heure de l'enterrement.

Il ne rappela jamais. Il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Leah Clearwater était techniquement sa demi-sœur, se rappela Bella quand elle aperçut la femme immense redressant son manteau. Elles ne s'étaient pas parlées en presque seize ans. Bella n'était pas venu au mariage de son père avec Sue; trop de gens l'auraient questionné à propos de sa jeunesse anormale et elle n'était pas prête à mentir complètement au gens qui avait un jour compté pour elle. Leah, quant à elle, avait été la demoiselle d'honneur de sa mère, et choisit de revenir à Washington pour y construire sa propre maison. La dernière fois que Bella avait entendu des nouvelles de La Push, Leah enseignait à la réserve. Évidemment, c'était quinze ans plus tôt, et Bella ne s'était pas soucié de penser au loup gris pendant les dix dernières années.

L'aînée des enfants Clearwater ne peut contenir sa surprise quand Bella la serra dans ses bras et embrassa ses joues. "Tu n'as pas changé du tout en seize ans, Leah. Tu dois être inondé de questions à propos de ta beauté surnaturelle."

Leah aboya un rire tiède alors qu'elle tapotait le dos de Bella. "Les gens de la réserve sont beaucoup trop intelligents pour poser des questions. Ils croient encore aux légendes. Ce sera toujours ainsi, peu importe le temps qui passera."

"Ouais. J'imagine que c'est pour une bonne raison."

Leah haussa les épaules, pas convaincue, mais sourit.

Il y avait seulement une poignée de personne au cimetière. C'était une des deux demandes que Bella avait eu concernant le service; seulement les gens au courant de sa... situation unique seraient invités à l'enterrement en lui-même. Bella se sentit presque coupable quand elle songea à la personne qu'elle avait volontairement exclue; elle était presque sûre que Renée aurait voulu assister à la mise en terre de Charlie. Mais ensuite, elle ne fut plus certaine que sa mère soit encore en vie.

Bella Cullen n'avait jamais été très à l'aise pour bavarder avec les gens et elle se trouva de plus en plus tendue alors que les yeux bruns foncés de Leah scrutaient la foule, comme si elle était aussi tendue que Bella.

"Comment va Seth ?" demanda Bella, brisant le silence. "Je ne l'ai pas vu encore. Viendra-t-il ?"

Leah gloussa. "Seth est... Seth. Marié à une femme un peu folle de Californie qui enseigne la philosophie à Berkeley. Apparemment elle a un certain intérêt pour le folklore et les vampires. Il a eu de la chance."

"Il s'est imprégné ?"

"Il ne s'est jamais imprégné. Il a toujours eu beaucoup de chance." Elle n'essaya pas de cacher l'amertume dans sa voix. "De toute façon, ils ont trois enfants aujourd'hui et en espéraient un quatrième la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé au téléphone."

"Alors, il ne viendra pas."

"Il ne reviendra jamais. Il ne veut pas les exposer à ce qui se passe ici. Il dit..." La femme aux cheveux foncés fit une pause, comme si elle était effrayée que ses mots soient entendus par des oreilles indiscrètes. "Il dit que ce qui se passe ici est toxique pour l'âme." Sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'elle fixait quelques choses par dessus l'épaule de Bella. "Je ne peux pas dire que je sois totalement en désaccord."

Bella se retourna lentement. Sa respiration devint difficile alors qu'elle posait les yeux sur un grand jeune homme dont les bras étaient passés autour de Sue Clearwater pleurant à chaudes larmes. Derrière Bella, Leah lui fit signe, et le jeune homme embrassa affectueusement Sue sur le sommet de la tête et vint en direction de la jeune femme.

"Qui est-il ?" demanda Bella avant qu'il ne soit trop près, comprenant qu'il devait avoir un lien de parenté plus ou moins éloigné avec la famille Clearwater, sûrement un de ceux qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à rencontrer. "Un de tes cousins ?"

Le corps tout entier de Leah se figea. "C'est mon fils."

Bella respira difficilement alors que l'information faisait son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. "Fils adoptif ?"

Leah rit de bon cœur. "Après trente-six heures de travail et trois péridurales ? J'espère vraiment que non."

Pendant un moment, Bella fut incapable de parler, une boule dans la gorge. "Jacob... Il disait que tu étais... Que c'était impossible..." Sa voix s'estompa de façon désespérée alors qu'elle essayait de se souvenir de la conversation en question. Cela lui sembla comme si c'était des centaines d'années plus tôt. Les lèvres de Leah esquissèrent un doux sourire, alors que le garçon la serrait dans ses bras, ses yeux sombres remplis de tristesse. "Dieu merci, il avait tord."

"Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontré auparavant." dit le jeune homme, jetant un regard à Bella.

"Bella Cullen. Je suppose que je suis ta tante." Elle regarda furtivement Leah. "Pas vrai ?"

"Simon" se présenta le jeune homme avec un semblant d'enthousiasme, tendant sa main chaude, étrangement familière, pour serrer celle de Bella. "Charlie m'a tellement parlé de toi."

"Il te laisse l'appeler Charlie?" demanda Bella, légèrement amusée. "Il détestait tellement quand je l'appelais par son prénom."

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres eut soudain l'air gêné. "Il disait..., et bien, il disait que ça le faisait penser à toi."

Il rougit, laissant tomber sa main quand il réalisa combien celle de Bella était glacée. Et soudain elle le vit. La façon dont sa bouche se courbait en un demi-cercle parfait, alors que ses yeux se plissaient si légèrement dans les coins. Et l'odeur légèrement boisé qui lui sembla avoir effleuré ses narines au moment où il se tenait à coté d'elle. C'était comme voyager dans des souvenirs datant d'il y a vingt ans, ceux où elle souriait et riait avec son meilleur ami, ayant tous les deux de la graisse sur le visage pour avoir travaillé dans le garage pendant dix heures d'affiliées.

_Oh mon dieu._

"Quel âge as-tu?" réussit à demander Bella, faisant le calcul mental alors que le visage de sa demi-sœur s'obscurcissait.

"Plus vieux qu'il n'en a l'air." Le ton qu'employa Leah sonna comme un avertissement.

Le garçon regarda sa mère, étonné. "Seize ans le mois prochain. Pourquoi ?"

Bella hocha la tête, la sentant clair de façon inconfortable. "Tu ressembles à... Quelqu'un que je connais. C'est tout."

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage élégant du jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas fait d'erreur.

"Pas ici, Bella." siffla Leah. "Pas aujourd'hui."

Mais, Bella ne pouvait arrêter de le fixer.

"Il a ses yeux !" marmonna-t-elle comme Leah la traînait sur le sentier pavé de pierres rondes menant à l'église sombre. "Il a le même sourire, la même peau, la même foutu voix..."

"Oui." Leah resserra sa prise sur le bras de Bella, brisant presque sa peau dure. "Il est le fils de Jacob. Satisfaite?"

Les yeux topaze de Bella furent frappés d'incrédulité.

"Mais ne te méprends pas." cracha la femme aux cheveux noir corbeau, ses talons frappant avec colère la pierre froide. "Cela ne change rien."

"Cela change tout, au contraire !" La voix de Bella résonna contre les vitraux.

"Jacob Black ne fait plus parti de ma vie."

"Tu es celle qui l'a laissé tomber ! Nous a laissé tomber !"

Leah gronda avec colère comme elle ouvrit la porte en bois blanc et poussa Bella à l'intérieur du bâtiment. "Je vais mettre quelque chose au clair, la sangsue; je devais partir. Pour donner à mon fils une chance de mener une bonne vie. Dieu seul sait ce qui serrait arrivé avec toutes ses sangsues dans le coin alors je suis partie dans le froid avec un enfant et un autre cœur brisé."

Bella ne l'écoutait plus. "Tu dois lui dire, Leah. Appelle-le. Maintenant. S'il te plait." Bella tira son téléphone de son sac, composant rapidement le numéro et força le téléphone entre les mains de Leah. "Fait-le."

"Je n'ai pas à lui dire." Leah soupira, refermant le téléphone et le redonnant à Bella.

"Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferai !" Bella commença à composer le numéro une nouvelle fois, avant que Leah n'attrape l'engin et le mette dans sa poche.

"Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes. Jacob est déjà au courant."

"Comment peut-il être au courant ?"

"Tout le monde le sait." gronda Leah. "Simon le sait. Ma mère le sait, ton père le savait, Billy le sait. Putain, même ta réunion de sangsues répugnantes lui envoie des cartes d'anniversaires chaque année !"

"Mais... comment ne l'ai-je pas su ? Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit ?"

Soudainement, Leah se mit à crier, hystérique. "Tu es aux funérailles de ton père, Bella. Le réalises-tu seulement ? Penses-tu que se soit le bon moment de te demander pourquoi tu ne savais que Jacob avait un fils ? Qui es-tu ?"

Elle prit une profonde respiration, serrant les poings. "Sais-tu seulement comment il est mort ?"

Bella resta silencieuse.

"Tu ne l'as jamais rappelé. Tu ne t'ais même pas soucié de répondre aux lettres qu'il t'envoyait. Les docteurs ont dit qu'il était mort d'un cœur brisé. Rien d'autre ne clochait chez lui, physiquement parlant. Tu l'as tué, Bella. Tu l'as fait. Je ne pense pas que tu aies un jour comprise combien de vie tu as ruinée quand tu as perdu la tienne. Tu es tellement préoccupée par rien d'autre que toi-même que tu ne vois pas quand les choses vont mal autour de toi. Quand les gens vont mal autour de toi."

"Ce... Ce n'est pas vrai." Bella entendit à peine sa voix.

Leah fit un pas vers la fille à la peau plus clair, son souffle étonnamment chaud contre l'oreille du vampire."Tu ne t'ais jamais demandé pourquoi Jacob ne te rappelait jamais? Et tu ne trouves pas ça un peu étrange de sa part de ne pas venir aux funérailles de ton père alors qu'il était si proche de lui ? De toi ?"

Bella aurait presque pu jurer que les doigts de Leah s'étaient transformés en griffes lorsque ceux-ci attrapèrent sa blouse.

"Jacob n'est pas là parce qu'il n'aurait pu supporter tout ça. Moi. Simon. Et plus que tout, toi. Tout ce qu'il a laissé derrière lui quand il s'est imprégné de ta fille."

"Il aime Renesmée." Elle était au moins sûr de ça. L'était-elle ?

"Jacob Black est vraiment doué quand il s'agit de tomber en amour." Leah grimaça misérablement, relâchant la blouse de Bella pour tordre sa propre robe. "Il n'est pas aussi doué pour tout oublier, cependant."

"Mais..."

"Je suis ici pour dire adieu à Charlie, Bella. Il était mon père aussi. C'est lui qui a coupé le cordon ombilical à l'hôpital, qui s'est occupé de tout quand Simon est né. Alors, s'il te plait..." Elle baissa la voix. "Juste, laisse tomber."

"Je suis tellement désolée, Leah." Les mots sortaient librement de la bouche de Bella. "Je n'en avais aucune idée."

"Honnêtement? Nous allons bien, Simon et moi. Nous avons tout ce que nous voulons. Et Jacob..." Elle rit, d'un rire un peu trop cynique cependant. "Jacob a la seule âme sans laquelle il ne peut vivre." Elle regarda Bella dans les yeux. "Même si ce n'est pas l'âme dont il rêve vraiment."

Bella fit involontairement un pas en arrière. "Il ne m'aime plus comme ça. Plus maintenant."

"Il a partagé mon lit pendant un moment. Criant mon nom au lieu du tien quand les lumières étaient éteintes. Mais ce ne fut jamais à moi qu'il fit l'amour. Jamais vraiment."

"Il t'aimait, Leah. Nous l'avons tous vu. Nous pensions tous qu'il briserait l'emprise de l'imprégnation pour toi."

"Bien sûr qu'il m'aimait." Elle pleurait maintenant. Bella ne put se rappeler si elle avait déjà vu Leah pleurer avant. "Il vous aimait juste, toi et ta fille, plus que moi."

"Maman ?"

Les deux femmes se retournèrent alors que la lourde porte blanche de la chapelle s'ouvrait. Simon frissonna légèrement comme il se tenait debout sur le seuil, tenant un parapluie noir dans sa grande main. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir, et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était de retour à la maison, Bella se souvient pourquoi elle aimait tant Washington avant sa transformation.

"Le prêtre est prêt."

Leah fit un brusque signe de tête, et prit la main de son fils. Elle refusa de regarder en arrière.

La procession fut modeste. Juste comme Charlie l'aurait voulu.

Bella put à peine se tenir debout avec les, environ, dix invités eux-mêmes en ligne debout dans l'herbe mouillée. Leah n'avait pas eu à se tracasser d'apporter des chaises; Charlie, malgré toutes ses craintes et plaintes à propos du temps, avait été un homme adorant la terre. Cela lui correspondait vraiment lorsqu'ils prononcèrent les derniers adieux; qu'ils essaieraient de ne faire plus qu'un avec la partie du monde qu'il aimait tant.

Alors qu'ils plaçaient le cercueil de son père en terre, Bella trembla involontairement. Elle en éprouva un frisson bizarre, peut-être lui restait-il un peu d'humanité après tout.

Les mots du prêtre résonnèrent dans son esprit alors qu'elle lançait un bouquet de fleur blanche dans la tombe ouverte.

_Et Dieu essuiera toute larme de leurs yeux, et la mort ne sera plus, et il n'y aura plus de deuil, ni cri, ni douleur car les premières choses auront disparu._

Le soleil étincelait derrière les nuages gris et indifférents, et elle était convaincue que les gens la fixeraient lorsque sa peau brillerait comme des milliers de diamants, mais à ce moment précis, elle ne s'en souciait pas.

_Adieu, Charlie._

Elle eut un regard pour Leah et son fils, le fils de Jacob, un dernier regard avant qu'elle ne s'écroule à genoux sur la terre saturée d'eau, en souhaitant, pour la première fois en vingt-trois ans, avoir des larmes à laisser couler.

x


End file.
